


We're Not Lost Anymore

by giors1



Series: We're Not Lost Anymore [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Curse Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning is the best part of the day, especially for a new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Lost Anymore

The alarm clock told Emma it was half past six. She was alone in her bed, but she smiled anyway thinking about how waking up alone wasn’t anymore something to be worried about. Even those early hours of the morning weren’t scary, anymore.

She could just sense the silence all around the house, even if she knew that someone was already walking here and there, organizing a brand new day.

With an unusual energy, she stepped out of the bed and went downstairs, a powerful aroma of coffee invading her nostrils; the hot beverage had been away from her house for quite a long time, and Emma found herself smiling when she entered the kitchen.

There she was, still wearing a nightgown under her apron, Regina Mills. Her friend, her lover, her wife. Her savior.

She was elegantly pouring some coffee in a cup, while other cups were already on the table; a remain of the apple pie they ate the day before was also there, and pancakes would have been the next step for their breakfast.

“Good morning” Emma whispered in her wife’s ear, hugging her tightly from behind. Regina tilted her head in order to give complete access to her neck, soon conquered by Emma’s soft kisses.

“How are you, today?” Asked Emma, still keeping her voice quite low.

“Ready for a brand new day” was the sincere answer Regina gave to her wife.

“Do you still miss Neverland?” Despite the energy and the happiness invading their house, Emma knew that the brunette still missed the place where their story began. Where their new life began.

“Just a bit, especially when it’s impossible here to eat food using our imagination, considering the hunger this family constantly displays…”

Fifteen minutes later, Regina and Emma were still in the kitchen, but the atmosphere in the house was quite different than before.

The twins were sharing their second pancake, using a single plate but two forks, and their eating was only interrupted by the usual refrain “Regina, can we go to school…” said Phil, “…wearing our raccoon costume?” completed the sentence Aaron.

The eight-year-old Molly, walking through the kitchen with her beloved cat Rude on her arms, was just able to add “At least they won’t stink like when we were in Neverland…”.

Regina openly laughed, especially when Molly took the last slide of the cake and kissed Regina on her cheek. And then she repeated the gesture with Emma.

“A thank you would have been appreciated, but since you gave me a kiss, this time you’re forgotten…” Emma cried out. “Anyway, next time the last slice will be mine!”

Regina looked at her wife once more.

“Where’s Henry?” she asked.

“Sharing the bathroom with Lucy; last time I checked, he was trying to teach her how to brush her teeth” Emma stated.

Regina nodded hopelessly. “Ok, I’ll just go upstairs and see what’s happening there. I’ll be here in ten, so we can all go to out together”.

“I’ll be ready in five” said Emma with a smile. But before Regina could leave, the blonde gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her wife close again.

A gentle kiss on her lips made the twins complain. “Aww…that’s gross…”

“Kids, go and call Megan upstairs…and tell her not to steal my clothes again!”

Once they were alone in the kitchen, Emma could conquer again her wife’s lips; when they parted, the hug was still tight and Regina’s forehead rested on the blonde’s shoulder. Emma’s hand gently traced an invisible line, reaching Regina’s rounded belly.

“Are we ready for number seven?” asked Emma, with a tone mixing hope, happiness and a certain degree of fear.

“I’ve never been more ready in my life.”

The silence in the room inspired a lot of further questions.

“Are you happy, Regina?” Emma asked out of nowhere; her fear of not being enough, of not not being loved or love enough in return was still a ghost which she had to fight against every day.

“Are you and the kids happy?” Emma hated when her wife answered with another question, but her  _yes_  was the most authentic word she had ever spoken.

“So am I, and always will be”


End file.
